


childish

by hyelin



Series: the exidshidae agenda [2]
Category: EXID (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff, salty!ppani, set around the reunion, slight angst, taeny friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyelin/pseuds/hyelin
Summary: Tiffany's mad.





	childish

**Author's Note:**

> read [nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695577) if you haven't because these two occur in the same au
> 
> might get vERY invested into this

Tiffany’s mad.

Okay, well, she shouldn’t be. But she is. But at the same time, this is Taeyeon’s personal life, and she knows she shouldn’t be poking around too much. Taeyeon likes her privacy after all.

But then, this… this is too much for her to handle with care.

“Could you be quiet?” her best friend hisses when she drags her away from the group.

Tiffany knows she’s the one mostly in the wrong. In fact, she’s being very childish. She’s aware of the annoyingly aggressive pout she’s dishing out right now. 

Taeyeon couldn’t fall for that this time.

“I was going to tell you eventually, you know?” she says.

It takes a lot for Tiffany not to counter back. She even looks away from her friend’s face, afraid she’ll say something wrong. They didn’t exactly leave each other on good terms when she left for California, but it’s a mending relationship.

She’s never felt more betrayed in her life, however.

“You could’ve at least told me that you were dating someone,” she finally speaks.

She hears her friend sigh and turns a little. Taeyeon’s soft smile is enough to lift her head up and soothe her anger a bit. Tiffany looks down and sees busy fingers toying with the gold band on her left ring finger.

“How did you even meet Solji unnie?” she asks, curious.

“Through Yuri.”

“Does she know?”

“You were the only one who snooped through my text messages.”

Tiffany gives her a glare, though yes, it is her fault in the first place.

“Fany,” Taeyeon says, “it all happened so fast. One day, we were laughing while watching a terribly cheesy drama, then we were dating. My impatient ass fell in love, and a year later, I proposed on Naksan Park on my birthday. We married shortly after.”

“Ugh, here I was giving you my dream love story over the years and you agreeing with the slowburn method, and then I come back two years after to find out you’ve been married since  _ before  _ I left!”

“To be fair, you didn’t give me any warning signs that you were leaving until a week before,” Taeyeon counters.

Tiffany laughs at her mishap. The flashbacks through the years of their friendship always get the best of her. As expected, not everything went according to plan, but the actuality is still good enough for her.

“Since you found out way earlier than expected, I’ll go tell the rest of the girls too,” Taeyeon says.

“And  _ then _ we’ll plan for a  _ proper  _ wedding with the extravagance you and Solji unnie deserve.”

“...We’ll see about that.”


End file.
